


Blue Silk Dream

by memoriesofrain



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Gay Character, Canon Relationships, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dave discovers he has a kink, Dorks in Love, Dresses, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pet Names, References to Drugs, Vietnam, it's just Klaus in anything, it's klaus what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Klaus surprises Dave with a little number while their on leave together.ORDave finds Klaus in a dress to be very attractive.





	Blue Silk Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish a prompt in a day without combining a few days worth of prompts! I love Klaus and Dave together and I desperately wish they had more screentime together a̶n̶d̶ ̶D̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ and they went to the present with each other. This fic takes place while Klaus is in Vietnam (but feel free to believe that Dave is definitely going to go to the future with Klaus because reasons). I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Day 6: Crossdressing

Dave realized that Klaus was different from everyone he’d ever met before. Klaus was loud and flamboyant and believed in all the free love that the hippies sang about. Why a flower child had signed up for a war like ‘Nam he’d never know but he was sure Klaus would be forthcoming if Dave asked him. Klaus didn’t bother hiding anything, whether it was his drug addiction or his tattoos or stories of his family he shared – sometimes oversharing – openly.

It was something Dave loved about Klaus. His lover was an open book in a world where people like them were always hiding. But Klaus made him brave, made him take a chance at love that he’d expected to push down until the day he died. Their first kiss they’d shared in that disco in Saigon would always be imbedded in his memories as one of the happiest moments in Dave’s life. He’d always remember the notes of beer and rice wine on Klaus’s tongue and the scent of cigarette permeating their curtained off area. The kiss had been risky, especially in such a populated area but Dave never regretted it. Nor did he regret all their shared moments after that.

But because Klaus was an open book he didn’t expect to see Klaus in a dress when he entered their shared room.

Dave stared open mouthed at his boyfriend, taking in the way the pale blue fabric clung to Klaus’s tiny waist. His hipbones jutted out, stretching the dress to give the illusion of an hourglass figure. He knew it had to be an illusion because Klaus was all sharp bones, but that didn’t stop Dave from wanting to wrap his hands around Klaus’s waist and explore this uncharted territory.

He cleared his throat. “Klaus?” Dave asked.

Klaus turned away from looking at himself in the mirror and his face seemed to light up when he saw Dave. “Hey there, handsome,” Klaus said, cocking his hip to one side.

Dave’s mouth was too dry and he wetted his lips. “W-what’re you wearing, sweetheart?”

“Oh this ol’ thing?” Klaus spread the bottom of the dress out around him before doing a little spin. “Picked it up at a little consignment store down the street, told the woman I was getting it for someone special.” Klaus winked with a teasing smile quirking his mouth.

Dave half wanted to know with what money and how he’d managed to talk to one of the locals with the rudimentary Vietnamese all the soldiers had picked up while serving, but he was distracted by the way the bottom of Klaus’s dress brushed against his thighs. “You bought a dress?”

Klaus made a face and so so gesture. “Bought, borrowed, five finger discount, what matters is I look great in this, don’t you think, Davey?”

He did, God have mercy Klaus looked really good in the dress. It soften some of Klaus’s harsher angles and Klaus looked comfortable in it, just as comfortable as he did in his regular clothes. “Sweet mercy, Dove, seeing you decked out like that…” He tried to find the right words to use but Dave felt like his brain was short-circuiting as his dick became more interested the longer he stared at Klaus.

Klaus’s grin gained a wicked quality and he sauntered over to Dave, sashaying his hips like the tease he was. “Cat got your tongue, babe?”

Dave snorted and wrapped his hands around Klaus’s hips, running his thumbs against the silky fabric. “Cut me some slack, I didn’t expect to see this when I walked in.”

Klaus shrugged. “I look good in this, thought you might think so too.”

Dave nodded his head leaning his head down to kiss along Klaus’s neck. “You’re gonna kill me,” Dave muttered softly.

Klaus shuddered and pulled back. “Don’t say that.”

“Sorry, it’s just the things you do to me, Klaus…”

His words seemed to calm Klaus back down because the other man tilted his head to the side giving him better access to his neck. “Hmm, does that mean I’m scoring tonight?”

“Dove, if anybody is scoring tonight, it’s definitely me.”

Laughter bubbled out of Klaus and the sound reverberated around the room. “You sure do know how to flatter a girl.”

“Ain’t nothing female about you.” Dave trailed his hands to the bottom of the dress and slipped his hands underneath, hitching the fabric higher and higher up Klaus’s thighs. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him when he realized Klaus wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath his dress. “Christ, Klaus.”

Klaus hummed happily and ground his hips against Dave, dragging a moan out of both of them. “The breeze feels nice on the bits.”

Dave laughed. “I know what else will feel good on ‘the bits.’” He fumbled with his zipper for a few moments in his haste to get his fly undone. When he finally got them open he was quick to pull his cock out of his briefs. His breath hitched at the touch of his hand against his shaft and he gave himself a few strokes before he grabbed Klaus’s cock to stroke them together.

“Ah, fuck me, Dave.” Klaus’s moans were breathy and he made these little whining noises that just made Dave want to see how many more he could pull out of Klaus. But he had all night to get Klaus to make all the noises in the world.

The blue silk of the dress hid the sight of their dicks but Dave felt arousal burn brighter inside his belly at the sight of their precum staining the material. He thumbed the head of Klaus’s cock and nipped at Klaus’s collarbone. Feeling brave, he bit at Klaus’s neck, sucking a bruise against his skin. Klaus’s breath stuttered and Dave was quick to sooth the mark with his tongue.

“The things I want to do to you wild thing,” Dave whispered against Klaus’s ear.

Klaus bit at Dave’s ear, getting a small hiss from the man. “Then give it to me.” It was a plead more than a command and Dave loved that he could get Klaus to this state. He loved that he could turn the man into a begging mess with just his hands.

Dave reached his free hand around to grab a handful of Klaus’s ass, dragging the man tighter against him. “You gotta cum for me first, dove.” He moved back from his attack on Klaus’s neck to stare the man in the eye. “Gotta dirty this pretty dress for me.” He ran a finger down the crack of Klaus’s ass, rubbing a finger against the man’s puckered entrance.

“D-Dave, please-“

“You can do it, Klaus.” He breached Klaus’s hole with his middle finger enough to hook it on the rim. He tugged at Klaus’s entrance, and smirked at the choked noise Klaus made. He let his finger slid in a little deeper, careful not to push his finger in too fast to prevent from hurting Klaus. He kept stroking their cocks as he felt around inside Klaus’s hole, crooking his finger as he searched for that bundle of nerves.

He knew when he’d found it when Klaus cried out his name before he was cuming, spurting his load all over the skirt of his dress. Dave groaned Klaus’s name and let his orgasm take him over, his cum joining the mess already on Klaus’s dress.

They leaned their foreheads together, panting against each other’s mouth. Dave pressed a kiss against Klaus’s cheek, and gave him a heated look. “You got your dress all dirty.” It was said with affection and Klaus preened at the statement.

“Gonna get it dirtier as the night goes on.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m nowhere close to being done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! If you have time, I'd greatly appreciate it if you left a comment telling me if you liked this or not. Would you like to see more? 
> 
> If you have a writing prompt you'd like to send me, send it to my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
